


Dinosaur

by jilixs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also just wants him to sleep, chan takes care of his boyfriend, soonyoung is a perfectionist, university au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilixs/pseuds/jilixs
Summary: Soonyoung has an art project and gets carried away while doing it sometimes. Chan just wants Soonyoung to take care of himself better





	Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> im bad af at summaries anyways i found this in my notes so i thought why not post also this is super badly written im so sorry ;;

-Soonyoung had an art project that he had been working on for weeks, it was a sculpture of a dinosaur. The older had been so stressed about it and so focused on finishing it that the younger of the two had to force him to eat more times that what was okay. This continued until the night before the submission, it was late at night and Soonyoung was already finished with the sculpture and was just doing finishing touches however he still was not content with it. He thought that it was still not perfect but in reality it was the best sculpture that Chan had ever seen and wishes that Soonyoung would believe him, The younger tried to get Soonyoung to stop fretting and go to sleep with him but with no avail. A couple of "Lets sleep babe"s and "No, you go first Channie"s later Chan decided to just pick up the older, put him in his shoulder and carry him to bed. The latter of course tried to remove the youger's grip on him but of course failed because Chan was much stronger than him— despite being younger. Once in bed, Chan put his arms around Soonyoung and started kissing Soonyoung's neck because he knows it relaxes Soonyoung and started lulling the older to sleep. Soonyoung started to get drowsy soon, Chan then told him "Go to sleep babe, goodnight" the older replied with a sleepy tone "No... not... yet... perfect" then Chan said "It is already perfect babe, go to sleep now okay? I love you" while still kissing his neck "Nnngh... Okay... I love you too Channie" soon enough Chan heard light snores coming from his sunshine and he was proud of himself. He stared lovingly at his boyfriend's sleeping for awhile before being claimed by dream land itself.


End file.
